Rockin' Rocket Love
by DJalltheway
Summary: They are in High School, they are in love, ok, enough with the dramatic stuff... The RP gang is going different directions, while they are still becoming closer... R&R please :
1. How they are now

I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER, ETC. ETC. ETC.

If I did, I would not have gotten it off the air…..

I've written some things, but never had anyone read them, except for my songs on my MSN Space… so please let me know what I need to do different, etc….

Please R&R…….. enjoy

What are they like "Now"---

Reggie- 16- Is into Skateboarding, Rollerblades, Street Hockey, her Zine, and she learned how to play guitar from Twist. She kinda likes Twist, but is really shy about it. She has also started to do more BMX, and has become very good at it.

Twist- 15- Had an accident when he was skateboarding, he ended up in the hospital for a whole week, and never really wanted to try to skateboard again. BUT he still rollerblades a lot, and is really good at Street Hockey. Not to mention he is one of the best BMXers in the state of Cali. He also writes music, he sings, plays guitar, and drums. He found out he has depression, and that gets him down at times. He also has a huge crush on Reggie, and can't stop thinkin' about her.

Otto- just turned 16- Does everything he use to, party's a lot, and is with a girl named Jess. He has become more mature, but not much… lol…

Sam- 16- Is tall, but still a little chunky. Runs Twister's BMX website. He also does extreme sports, and has become very good at surfing,

Also, a little tad of info--- They have a band called Far Out… Twist is the singer and Guitarist. Otto sings and plays bass. Reggie plays guitar. Sam plays Drums.


	2. Twist's problems are good and bad

I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER, ETC. ETC. ETC.

If I did, I would not have gotten it off the air…..

I've written some things, but never had anyone read them, except for my songs on my MSN Space… so please let me know what I need to do different, etc….

Please R&R…….. enjoy

The Story

The day before was the last day of school that year, but that night Reggie had no where to go! Twist went on MSN, and saw Reg was on, so they got to talkin' and Twist then came over. Twist has had a crush on Reg for a long time, so when he heard she had nothing to do he canceled his plans with Otto, and came over. They talked, watched movies, and listened to music. Before they knew it, it was 2:30 in the morning, they were watching a movie and in the middle of it they both fell asleep on the couch…

---Next day

Reggie- (yawns) man, what time is it?... Ahh! Twist?

Twist- (yawn) what do you…….. Reggie? Whoa where am I?

Reg- You're at my house, remember?

Twist- um… oh yeah...

Reg- Sorry that uhhh…. Well…. You slept here….

Twist- Why be sorry?

Reg- I don't know, just kinda weird.

---Raymundo comes in…

Ray- So how are you two love birds doing?

Reg- DAD! (blushes)……. What time did you get back from Tito's party?

Ray- Around 3, and here you two were sound asleep on the couch…..

Twist- Well, I didn't mean to sleep here, it just kinda happened.

Ray- I know, I just like to pick on you guys.

---Reg and Twist go outside and sit on the front steps.

Twist- I saw you blushing in there.

Reg- No I wasn't.

Twist- Yeah you were. Blush, grin and all.

Reg- Oh, well… I… ummm… I

---Car pulls up, it's Otto.

Otto- Hey guys. (smiling ear to ear)

Reg- What are you so happy about?

Twist- You didn't…. uh ….. you know….

Otto- No, but I slept over at Jess's. We just fell asleep on the couch when I was holding her… So what did you two do last night?

Reg- (Blushing) nothing……..

Otto- Oh. Well, I'm gunna go inside and get somethin' to eat.

---Otto leaves.

Twist- You did it again.

Reg- Did what?

Twist- Blushed.

Reg- No I didn't.

Twist- Quit hiding it Reggie……… Is there something you want to tell me?

Reg- Well I don't know…………(long pause)……. Ok, fine you caught me... I… um… I kinda like you.

Twist- Really?

Reg- Yeah……I'm sorry….

Twist- Sorry? Why sorry?

Reg- Cause, I know you probably think I'm a nut case now…

Twist- Oh gosh No... I always thought you didn't like me. Cause the truth is…Well, I um…. I like you also…

Reg- Really?

Twist- Yes… A lot…

Reg- How come?

Twist- Well…. Um… (blushing and trying not to cry) because, I think your cute, nice, intelligent, and you're the only one who seems to care about my problems. You're the only person I can really tell stuff to, when I was in the Hospital with my depression and the skateboard accident, you were the only one besides my family to visit and heck you stayed there overnight and seemed to want to be there for me…

---They get closer. They had their arm around each other, and then Otto came out of the house with his rollerblades on.

Otto- Hey you guys want…toooo……. Uhhh… did you guys just have your arm around each other?

Reg- NO! Uh we just…… ummm….. Twist?

Twist- I….. uh we….. hmmmmm ummmmm……. No.

Otto- HAHAHA….. so you two were, weren't you?

Reg- (whispers) yeah……….. Just don't tell Dad, please!

Otto- hmmmm…. I don't know…..

Reg- Don't make me tell Dad you snuck out two weeks ago!

Otto- OK OK OK! Fine.

Reg- Thank You.

---Later that day at the beach, Otto and Twister were surfing…

Otto- So you gunna ask her out?

Twist-Yeah, I want to, I'm just bad at that kind of stuff.

Otto- Well, I'll help……… Just I have one thing to tell you, I will help… but you have to promise me you will NEVER! EVER! Harm her in any way…. You got that?

Twist- Oh trust me Otto, I see that crap happen with my parents and Lars too much, I would never do that.

Otto- Ok, Thank You… Now how do handle all this…I'm not sure what we should do, and I need to go to the Shack, I'll call you later.

---Later that night Twist was in his room, all of a sudden a loud bang shook through the house, it was Lars coming home drunk and fighting with their parents… Throwing chairs and dishes were common in Twist's life, his parents would argue, Lars would argue with them, Lars would argue with his girlfriend, and not too mention Lars arguing with Twist. Twist was now on his bed starting to cry, but then his cell phone rings…


End file.
